¿Antes de morir?
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Dicen que cuando vas a morir, ves tu vida pasar frente a ti. Itachi se esta acercando y Sasuke sabe que es su muerte, ¿en qué piensa entonces?


¡Hola sempais :D! Mary quiere dejar su regalo para Sasuke kun sempai ^o^ (si, soy una de esas ¬¬)

La verdad es que aunque la pareja me gusta... El SasuSaku (en mi opinión personal) nunca ha sido una de mis mejores parejas para escribir, así que les pido tolerancia... u.u

Bueno. Aquí se los dejo.

**Los personajes no son míos, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-* que ha hecho un trabajo fabuloso, en especial con Akatsuki, Sasuke y Neji ^^ yo solo los he tomado prestados. **

**Este fic esta basado en el pensamiento de Sasuke mientras Itachi samma (T.T) avanza hacia él y piensa que va a morir. Además... creo que hay un poco de OC en los personajes, fuera de eso creo que no hay más ó.o**

* * *

><p><strong>=¿ANTES DE MORIR?=<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke miraba a Itachi acercarse a él con pasos lentos. Sus ojos negros, que cuando pequeño siempre había visto luminosos y llenos de alegría y que después había pasado a odiar, se habían vuelto grises y tristes. _

_Siguió retrocediendo hasta topar con una pared enorme que tenía el símbolo Uchiha. _

_Había creído que podía ganar. Y hasta hace unos momentos había sentid que así sería… Lo habría logrado. ¿Cómo es que habían dado aquel tremendo giro las cosas?_

_Mientras Itachi avanzaba, las piernas de Sasuke temblaban con más fuerza… Pensó que esta sería su muerte. Ya no quedaba marcha atrás. Algo en su cabeza esperaba que su vida pasara frente a sus ojos. Los últimos suspiros… ¿a qué recuerdo se los dedicaría?_

_Él habría pensado que lo haría a su familia. _

_Pero se equivoco…_

_._

_._

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían bajo el susurro del viento. Una ligera brizna cubría el camino y volvía más oscura la tierra que se movía pesadamente bajo el peso de ambos. Las gotas de agua escurrían por sobre sus azabaches cabellos que se pegaban en su blanca piel. Algunas finas gotas que resbalaban por su piel le cosquilleaban hasta caer de su barbilla al suelo.

El silencio que los rodeaba resultaba demasiado perfecto para él. Era inusual que Sakura permaneciera tanto tiempo con la boca cerrada.

Quizá se debía a que Kakashi y Naruto se habían separado de ellos bajo un ataque ninja y él tuvo que desviarse del camino de la mano de Sakura para que no los capturaran.

Disimuladamente se sobó con una mano la mejilla, donde un profundo corte escurría todavía sangre. No es que le doliera realmente. No, él era un Uchiha y algo como eso no debía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Pero si le escocía un poco.

Atrás de él, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia Sakura caminaba con demasiada lentitud. Lentitud que a él le estaba molestando.

Tenían que cumplir aquella ridícula misión, para poder regresar a la aldea de Konoha y seguir entrenando. Para que él siguiera mejorando y cuándo llegase el momento, pudiese derrotar a Itachi. La imagen de su hermano atravesó su mente como si de un trueno se tratara. Y por instinto cerró los puños con fuerza.

Sakura le observó con expresión pensativa. Ella no podía saber en qué pensaba Sasuke, pero en este momento parecía estarse debatiendo cómo regresar a encontrarse con Kakashi y Naruto. A ella le había resultado perfecto estar a solas con Sasuke, sin embargo, mientras platicaba y hablaba Sasuke le había dicho que ella resultaba una molestia. Y entonces, ella se encogió en su propio lugar y seguía a Sasuke en silencio.

Sasuke giró a verla por encima del hombro.

–Sakura– le llamo el pelinegro con voz cortante. Ella giro a verlo –Necesitamos apretar el paso.

Sakura asintió, y mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a correr ella le siguió con un paso más o menos igualado.

La brisa en la cara le resulto a Sasuke tranquilizadora. Mientras más gotas de lluvia caían, Sasuke se sentía mejor. El aroma de tierra húmeda le llegó hasta la nariz, y él lo suspiro tranquilo. Uno podría decir que sentía paz.

Por sus cabezas las nubes cargadas de agua parecían moverse con rapidez. A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno y la lluvia arreció un poco más. Sasuke apretó el paso, Sakura hizo lo posible por seguirle.

A los cincuenta metros se detuvieron.

–Iré a revisar la zona a esa copa de árbol– le dijo Sasuke en tono cortante a Sakura, señalando a un enorme pino –Quédate aquí y mantente alerta por si vienen los enemigos.

Sakura notó el rasguño que surcaba la mejilla de Sasuke y frunció el ceño.

–Sasuke kun…– susurro –Tu mejilla.

Sasuke se limpió una vez más la mejilla con un gesto distraído.

–No tiene importancia– se limitó a decir, girándose hacia otro lado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y de su porta kunais sacó un curita. Con pasos lentos se acercó a Sasuke sin que él se dignara a verla, con un movimiento rápido le pegó la bandita a Sasuke. Él se giro a verla, un poco sorprendido. Ella le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

–Así está mejor, ¿no crees?– le dijo la chica cerrando los ojos en un gesto alegre –Así seguro ya no te dolerá.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, irritado.

–Es solo un rasguño. Un verdadero ninja no pierde el tiempo en eso, Sakura.

Ella abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Se encogió de hombros mirando hacia la tierra. Sasuke gruñó algo y se alejó de ella, concentrando el chakra en sus pies y subiendo por el tronco del pino que había señalada hace unos segundos.

Sakura se quedó ahí parada, con la cabeza gacha. Sasuke tenía razón, ella era una absurda por pensar que un rasguño así tenía un valor. Pero para ella lo tenía, al menos estando en el rostro de Sasuke. No es que pensara que aquello le concedía menos belleza al rostro del moreno, la verdad era que no quería que nada le doliera a Sasuke, por más pequeño y absurdo que fuese el rasguño.

Suspiro. Todo lo que hacía ella Sasuke pensaba que estaba mal. ¿Y para que decir que no? Sasuke era un verdadero ninja aún siendo un gennin, y ella… bueno, distaba de siquiera hacerle competencia a un idiota como a Naruto.

A unos cuantos metros saltaba un pequeño conejo blanco. Sakura le miró, abstraída entre la fragilidad de aquel pequeño ser. El conejo saltaba de un lado a otro alrededor de un bulto no más grande de color blanco y manchas negras. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke, él se paraba encima de la copa del pino y giraba la mirada en una y otra dirección.

Ella hizo lo mismo. No pareciera que estuvieran rodeados o que en algún momento les fuera a caer una emboscada. Camino en dirección hacia el conejo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para identificar que aquel bulto encogido y tembloroso era otro conejo se apresuro a correr hacia ellos.

Parecía que uno de los conejos se había quedado atrapado en la trampa de un cazador de la zona. Distraída, Sakura a penas se percato de que alrededor de los dos conejos había más de dos trampas encubiertas por ramas y hojas de los árboles de la zona y de que el otro conejo estaba a punto de caer en una, se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, justo en el momento en que una de las trampas se cerraba sobre su pierna.

Ella lanzó un grito ahogado. El dolor le resultó horrible en ese momento. Sakura se trató de sentar y observó la trampa de metal cerrarse sobre su espinilla, la sangre ya mandando de ella. Pasados unos segundos ella respiro con fuerza, para tratar de no sentir demasiado el dolor, pero no sería necesario decir que su plan no funciono muy bien.

–Auch– susurro mientras dejaba al conejo a un lado –Eso duele…

Se giro a ver al pequeño conejo blanco, que ignorándola había vuelto a donde el otro blanco y de manchas negras que se encogía de dolor. Sakura se arrastró hacia ellos. Al pequeño animal la trampa lo tenía sujeto de una patita sangrante. El dolor y la agonía de esos ojitos le produjeron a Sakura un retortijón en el pecho.

Ignorando su propio dolor se acercó hasta los conejos y sujeto con fuerza ambos lados de la trampa, y con más fuerza todavía trato de abrirla. Apretó mucho los dientes, aquella trampa estaba muy bien hecha y la manera en que se cernía sobre el conejo era demasiado fuerte.

–¡Pero yo lo soy más!– gritó la Inner de Sakura. Con un gruñido, la pelirosa hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y en un parpadeo logró liberar la pata del conejo, rompiendo en dos la trampa –¡Eso es!

Suspiro aliviada mientras cogía al conejillo y lo acunaba entre sus brazos. La sangre del conejo le manchó los brazos, pero inmediatamente la brizna que caía se los limpiaba. De su porta kunais sacó una venda, y con ella comenzó a vendarle la herida al conejo.

Sakura termino de vendar al conejo. Y le sobó la cabeza.

–Ya está. No pasa nada… debiste estar muy asustado, ¿no?– le susurro con voz amigable, como si el conejo le fuera a entender qué decía –Pero ahora estás bien.

Y lo dejó en el suelo. A unos cuentos metros escucho la voz de Sasuke.

–¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura! ¿Dóndes estás?

–¡Sasuke kun!– le gritó mientras el conejo blanco corría alrededor del otro, feliz –¡Estoy aquí!

Sasuke salió de entre los matorrales y la vio tirada en el suelo. Inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, Sakura se atrevería a decir que un poco preocupado. Sasuke se tiro de rodillas a su lado.

–¡Pero qué…!– gritó el Uchiha mirando la pierna lastimada de Sakura, ella rió nerviosa –¡Demonios Sakura!

Y en eso, Sasuke comenzó a forcejear con la trampa para liberarla. Segundos después, y Sakura notó que sin mucho esfuerzo, Sasuke había logrado partir en dos la trampa y dejarla libre.

–Gracias…– susurro Sakura, un poco más aliviada. Aunque la nueva punzada de dolor que le corrió desde la espinilla hasta la rodilla fue horrible –Auch…

–¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?– le gritó Sasuke, irritado –¿Cómo es posible que no hayas visto esa trampa? Es más… ¿qué hacías acá si yo te había dicho que no te movieras?

Sakura le miró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke la miro enviando la molestia e irritación que sentía en ese momento hacia ella.

–Es que los conejos…– susurro Sakura, bajando la mirada, dejando de sonreír y mirando hacia ambos conejos. El manchado se estaba poniendo con trabajos de pie, la venda ya manchada levemente de sangre, pero Sakura sabía que se curaría –Yo solo quería…

Sasuke miro a los conejos con el ceño fruncido. Y luego miró a Sakura.

–Lo siento mucho, Sasuke kun…– le susurro ella, con unas lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos –No quería molestarte…

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido.

–Ahora no me vengas con eso, baka– le dijo en tono cortante –Te vendaré la herida…

Y diciendo eso saco del porta kunais una venda, la desenrolló lentamente y luego comenzó a vedar a Sakura. Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo, Sasuke le estaba curando una herida con tal concentración que hacía que ella se sintiera de pronto demasiado importante.

Sakura lo observó mientras él terminaba la labor. Ambos conejos ya habían ido hacia las profundidades del bosque, y el único ruido que interrumpía el silencio en aquellos momentos era el leve susurro de la venda al apretarse y la brizna que caía sobre ellos.

–Listo–declaro el Uchiha, y miro a Sakura con el ceño levemente fruncido –¿Crees que puedas ponerte de pie?

Sakura asintió. Sasuke se paró y le tendió la mano, sonrojándose levemente. Sakura le tomo la mano e hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, sin embargo el dolor le arranco un quejido de dolor, y estaba a punto de dejarse caer, cuando Sasuke la tomó rápidamente por la cintura tratando de impedir su caída. Sin embargo, lo hizo demasiado tarde y no alanzó a poner bien los pies en la tierra, así que terminó cayendo encima de ella.

Sus labios a solo unos milímetros de los de ella.

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente mientras que Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, y luego la apartó de ella.

–Lo siento…– se disculpó Sakura con voz ahogada. Sasuke bufó algo –Lo siento mucho…

–Basta– le cortó Sasuke irritado y la volvió a mirar –Deja de decir que lo sientes… no tienes por qué disculparte cada cinco segundos…

Sakura se sonrojo más y asintió, apretando los labios en una fina línea.

–Lo sien…

Sasuke la miró de manera amenazante y ella se quedo callada y asintió levemente. Sasuke volvió a pararse y ayudo a que Sakura se pudiese parar derecha y sin caer, le sujetaba la cintura con la mano y ella le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Ambos miraban el pie de Sakura con detenimiento.

–No creo que puedas pisar…– dijo Sasuke a modo de afirmación –Entonces te llevaré cargando…

Sakura se giro a verlo violentamente a él.

–¿Qué… cosa?– pregunto.

–Tsk– dijo Sasuke poniéndose rojo y volteando a otro lado –No me hagas repetirlo, Sakura.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Sasuke recogió las piernas de Sakura con el otro brazo y la cargó. Sakura se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.

Sasuke agradeció que Sakura permaneciera en silencio mientras caminaba con ella en brazos, y ¿para qué decir que no? Agradecía también que la kunoichi no pesara demasiado.

Con ella en brazos Sasuke camino por entre los árboles.

0*0*0

Unos minutos después de haber caminado entre los árboles la lluvia había arreciado y caía como granizo sobre sus cabezas. Indignado por no poder andar más rápido, Sasuke se mostraba cada vez más fastidiado.

Sakura se limitaba a guardar silencio, mientras sus pensamientos la llevaban una y otra vez a aquella caída en la que por fin conseguía un beso de Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Naruto había tenido tanta suerte cuando lo había besado y eso era asqueroso! ¿Por qué ella no podía?

Quizá el destino quería decirle que no debía de estar con Sasuke, incluso si con eso le partían en dos el corazón.

Suspiro.

Delante de ellos se alzaba una cueva y Sasuke suspiro de alivio.

–No podremos avanzar más contigo lastimada– le dijo Sasuke mientras se metían bajo el abrigo de la cueva –Tendremos que quedarnos aquí. Kakashi y Naruto tendrán que hacerse cargo de el resto de la misión, ¿entendido?

Sakura asintió. ¿Qué más les quedaba hacer?

Sasuke la depositó en el suelo, que a ella se le antojo demasiado frío. Al menos en contraste de los fuertes brazos del Uchiha que expedían un calor que no solo era suyo, sino que también había venido desde dentro de ella misma.

–Este está lugar muy frío– dijo Sakura a modo de comentario, un poco triste de que Sasuke la hubiera soltado ya.

Sasuke se sobó los brazos mientras miraba hacia afuera.

–No nos serviría ir a recoger madera… toda debe estar demasiado húmeda para poder encender una fogata…

Sakura asintió.

–Esperaremos a que la lluvia termine para salir de aquí… mientras trata de descansar– dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

0*0*0

La lluvia no menguó durante el resto de la tarde, y aún continuaba por la noche. Sasuke permanecía mirando hacia fuera con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, y Sakura también lo estaba, solo mirándolo a él.

La noche era oscura y no había ni luna ni estrellas.

–¿Crees que Naruto y Kakashi sensei ya hayan terminado la misión?– preguntó Sakura. Sasuke se giró a verla, se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé– hizo una pausa, mirando hacia el suelo –¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

–Mejor– respondió automáticamente Sakura, pero no era del todo cierto, Sasuke había apretado con demasiada fuerza y aunque la sangre había parado casi enseguida le punzaba –Gracias.

Un silencio. Sakura se estremeció de frío. Al suspirar, incluso fue capaz de ver la ligera capa de humo que salió de su boca. Se frotó los brazos con las manos.

–¿Todavía tienes frío?– pregunto el Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido.

–Un poco solamente.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Sakura. Ella lo miro un poco confundida, él se sentó.

–La verdad es que hace mucho frío– susurro el Uchiha, con voz estrangulada –Si tu quieres…

Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

–¿Sí?

–Bueno…– Sasuke se puso rojo sangre –He oído decir que… cuando uno tiene frío…

Dejo que las palabras se las llevara un largo rato de silencio. A Sakura le latía con fuerza el corazón.

–¿Se abrazan para mantener el calor?– le pregunto, esperando una respuesta negativa por el moreno y una nueva palabra que la humillaría. Pero cuál fuera su sorpresa al ver que Sasuke se encogía de hombros.

–¿No tienes frío?

–¡TENGO MUCHO FRÍO!– grito la Inner de Sakura, pero ella se limito a asentir levemente.

–Sí… un poco…

Sasuke entonces le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Sakura (con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza), recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, las ropas de él aún estaban húmedas. Sasuke se tensó inmediatamente, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para separarse de ella.

–¡OH, Sasuke kun me está abrazando! ¡Espera a que se entera la cerda de Ino!– gritaba la Inner de Sakura mientras ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de esos momentos de paz.

0*0*0

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Sasuke descansaba la cabeza en la de Sakura y permanecía con una expresión tranquila. Sakura enmarcaba en su rostro una sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y a su nariz llegó el olor de cerezas que expedía el cabello de la chica. Inesperadamente se halló aspirándolo con fuerza, tratando de guardar ese olor para otros momentos.

Pensó que quizá… momentos como ese no estarían mal revivirlos en otro lado, en otras circunstancias.

Mientras su cabeza volvía a descansar sobre la de Sakura y se detenía a observarla, a observar la herida en su pierna pensó que era completamente ridículo. Que nadie en su sano juicio podría dejarse lastimar así por salvar a un conejo. Nadie además de Sakura.

Era ridículo morir por alguien más. Al igual que lo era lastimarse de esa manera y perder una misión por un conejo. Sakura era una molestia. Pero… por seguir teniéndola al lado… Él si moriría.

Frunció el ceño. Fuera de aquella fría cueva el sol del amanecer ya comenzaba a salir. Sasuke estrechó más contra sí a Sakura, que lanzó un suspiro casi inaudible.

Definitivamente, momentos como este no estaría mal recordar.

.

.

_Itachi levantó la mano. La sangre manchaba sus mejillas. Sasuke no paraba de temblar. Por un momento se olvido de que en algún momento, le haría sentir bien recordar a Sakura. _

_Tenía miedo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y en lo único que podía pensar es en que moriría y nadie le iba a llorar jamás. Que moriría solo en las manos de alguien a quien quiso tanto una vez. _

_–Sasuke…– susurro Itachi. _

_Sasuke abrió los ojos. Trato de recordar algo más que a Itachi cargándolo. Intento pensar en algo que no se tratara de Sakura, ni de Naruto ni de nadie. Trato de dejar su mente en blanco. _

_–Tus ojos…_

_Itachi estaba peligrosamente cerca. Sasuke iba a morir… No dejó de pensar en aquella cueva… en que de poder regresar el tiempo… habría tomado el rostro de Sakura y la habría besado. Siempre pensó que iba a vencer a Itachi…_

_La mano de Itachi topo contra su frente. Y el Uchiha mayor dijo algo que llegó a sus oídos, pero no a su cerebro. Itachi sonreía. _

_Y de pronto, Itachi se estaba golpeando la frente contra el muro. Y cayendo a su lado, muerto. Sasuke lo miro. _

_La lluvia le caía en la piel como aquella vez. Pero la sensación de calor… no había ningún calor. Tan solo frío… y un vació antes de caer al lado de Itachi con un golpe sordo. _

* * *

><p>Mmmm... pues el one shot ha finisheado sempais :D espero que haya sido de su agrado y merezca sus reviews. Acepto de todo, menos groserías ¬¬ y me gustaría que dejaran sugerencias si no les ha guistado o Mary deba mejorar en algo :d<p>

Y deseenle un feliz cumple a Sasuke kun ^o^ con un review.

Matta ne~


End file.
